guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dofus Mountain Rescue
Guild Policies • Inactive Rule If a member of the guild is inactive for more than 20 day(s) {480 hours} they will be removed from the guild and the removal will count toward the "Three Strike Rule" as noted below. How many days you have been inactive will be marked after ten day(s) you become a "Deserter" and 20 you are removed. • Three Strike Rule It is the wish of Dofus Mountain Rescue that none of its members feel so unhappy with the guild that they wish to leave. It is understood however that curiosity can sometimes get the better of us, and the desire to explore different guilds arises. Dofus Mountain Rescue has a three strike rule for this, meaning if you join the guild and leave three times you will not be invited back to the guild. You will also have to earn your way back through the ranks of the guild. • ' Guild Buff Day ' On Sunday of every week it will be "Guild Buff Day" on this day the all online members must have there XP to guild set at 90%. If you have a problem with this rule i guess that is just to bad. for more info click here http://z15.invisionfree.com/DMR/index.php?act=idx Hierarchy • Leader The guild leader of course will have all guild rights available to them. The minimum percent of experience the guild leader can be donating to the guild at any time is five percent. • Second in Command Only one person will fill this position, and the guild leader will appoint the position with mutual consent from the guild. The person chosen for this position must exhibit leader-like qualities, be helpful to other guild members, and posses a great knowledge and skill for the game of Dofus. The Second in Command person will act as the guild leader in there absence in enforcing guild policies. All rights will be given to this position and a minimum of five percent experience must be given to the guild at all time. • Protector The position of protector will be appointed by the guild leader with mutual consent from the guild. A total of five persons may hold the position of Protector at any one given time. Members who exhibit leader-like qualities, who are helpful to other guild members and posses a great deal of knowledge and skill of the game of Dofus, will be eligible for this position. Protectors are expected to help enforce guild policies and should report any inappropriate use of the guild chat, or any other violations of the guild polices to either the Second in Command or the guild Leader. Protectors will be given all rights except, the right to manage boosts, the right to ban members, the right to fit out the paddocks, and the right to manage other members mounts. The minimum percent of experience a protector can give to the guild at any one time is five percent. • Reservist The position of Reservist can be earned once a player has donated 10000 experience points to the guild. Reservists have all rights that go along with collectors and can manage their own guild experience percentage. Eventually, when our breeder has advanced enough, it is our goal to equip every reservist with the mount of their choosing. The percentage of experience given to the guild by a reservist will not be set lower then five percent. • Murderer The rank of Murderer will be obtained once a guild member has made a donation of no less then 5000 experience points to the guild. Murderers will be given the right to manage their own percentage of experience given to the guild, and the minimum amount of experience that must be donated to the guild at this rank is five percent. • Apprentice The apprentice level of the guild can be reached by making a donation of 1000 experience points to the guild. No rights are given to guild members at this point. The percent of experience an apprentice must give to the guild is no less then five percent. • On Trial Those guild members that are on trial are given no rights and must give five percent of their experience to the guild. Requirements • Minimum Level Currently the minimum level requirement to join Dofus Mountain Rescue is ten. This number is ever changing, as is the guild. As the guild increases in members, levels and as its members level the minimum level requirement will increase. • Pay to Play As of right not it is not required for members to be pay to play, however this is subject to change as the guild grows, and its members improve. • Alignment Dofus Mountain Rescue has no required alignment. but if your are with brakmar it helps • Actively Playing Every member is required to be actively playing Dofus. All guild members’ activeness will be constantly monitored. Monitoring a player’s activity will be done by recording every members experience donated to the guild every two weeks. If it is found that the experience you have donated to the guild remains the same on any of these checks you will be dismissed from the guild. If you know you are going to be inactive for more then two weeks at a time, inform either the guild Leader or the Second in Command with your reason for future inactivity. Things to Come • We are currently looking to purchase a guild house. Among the ways of collecting the resources to do so are a guild "Yard Sale" to get rid of any unwanted junk also forcing rob to get his bum and do something about the fact we do not have a guild house (Toast Asst. lol j/k Rob ur an awesome leader keep up the good work) Other ways of collecting the resources to buy said guild house are up to discussion please contact Toast (Guild Mascot) with any idea(s) or inquiry(s). Contacting the Guild • Guild Leader foxs-mints • Second in Command Exia Vienna • Protectors